WRESTLING LIFE
by LolaWorld
Summary: WWE, spanking, age-play. It's all made up...and it's all just for the fun of it. I DO NOT OWN WWE IN ANY WAY. The SHIELD, Seth, Dean, Roman, John Cena, Hunter, Stephanie, Brad Maddox, ETC. Remember, if this ISN'T your thing then why in the heck are you reading it and complaining about it? Short Summary: WWE is an unconventional family made up of "parents," "Uncles," and siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader:**

**It's 5:52 in the morning and I have yet to fall asleep. I tried; but, this head cold insists on keeping me up. I'm hoping a bit of writing will help remedy that. **

**Alright, I have this little WWE scene in my head that I'm going to test out with you. I guess it's my way of seeing how many other WWE fans I can attract who are like minded with things such as spanking and possible age-play. No right or wrong, honestly, I currently have ZERO friends who also…no, wait, I take that back. My husband is also a fan. I have zero **_**GIRLFRIENDS**_** who are also WWE fans. So, anyhoo, here is the little scene I have in my head after last Monday's RAW where Seth HAD to partner up with J & J Security for the match against John Cena and Dolph Ziggler in a handicap match. (11-24-14). **

…**..**

This scene in my head comes from the idea of Seth, Dean and Roman still being 'brothers' off camera and have suto parents which are none other than Hunter and Stephanie. The three young men found each other as kids in an orphanage at age 12, 13 and 14 with Roman being the oldest. (Yes, I'm totally making up the age difference. Go with it here.) The three were a bit too wild to ever be adopted. By age's 18, 19 and 20 they found themselves 'adopted' by Hunter and Stephanie. The couple originally found the three due to Seth stopping a purse thief (yeah, that's it. That sounds good) by stopping a purse thief for Stephanie while Hunter was inside a coffee shop getting coffee for both of them. By time Seth returned with the purse, Hunter had met up with her as well. Stephanie explained to Hunter what he had done. Seth looked very underweight so the couple offered to buy him dinner as a thank you. Plus, send him off with some money. Seth turned them down by saying thank you but he couldn't eat while leaving his two brothers behind. Hunter and Stephanie told him to bring them along.

That evening the couple fell in love with the boys. They were clearly a bit rough around the edges but very sweet in each of their own way. The couple took all three boys in that night and they have all had the most unconventional relationship ever since.

Four years later: Seth is 22, Dean is 23 and Roman is 24 (again, just go with it)

(Remember, this is Fan**Ficiton**. The ages of the wrestlers and MY storyline are **completely made up** from deep within my quirky mind. **I do not own any of WWE rights**.)

…..

**(I finally got some sleep and am feeling much better now. OHH and added thoughts, due to the boys never getting the emotional love they needed growing up, they often reverted to a much younger age emotionally and it was accepted by the rest of wrestlers. Like I said, it's all make believe. Let's have fun with it.)**

…

Monday night Raw just ended and Hunter was gathering his family to head out to the hotel. He found Stefanie in their guest office along with two of their boys. She was checking emails on her blackberry while Dean was resting his head on her lap and was sound asleep. She ran her free hand softly through his ash blond loose wavy hair. Roman played a video game on his smart phone. Both boys had changed into their street gear which made them look even younger than they were. Hunter looked at Dean and couldn't help but smirk.

"He's usually our most energetic," Hunter said to Stephanie in a whisper.

"I know, he feels a bit warm. Tomorrow we need to make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids," stated Stephanie.

Hunter leaned down and felt Dean's forehead himself.

"He is warm," he confirmed then looked at Roman, "how are you feeling buddy?"

Roman was caught up in his game.

"Roman?" Hunter repeated.

"Oh umm yeah, I'm find dad," he answered absent mindedly.

Hunter and Stephanie smirked at each other and playfully Hunter rolled his eyes. Hunter stood up, "I'm going to find our youngest so we can head out."

…..

Kane found Seth kicking a few props around in the back. He had lost the match due to the WWE University voting for J & J security to team up with him against Cena and Ziggler. He was in the middle of a tantrum. He yelled at people and was acting no less than a real brat.

"Seth! Stop right this instance," Kane ordered.

"No! It's all their damn fault! Their fault I lost! Their fault!"

"Stop your tantrum Seth or I'm going to have to let your father know."

Seth continued to yell and kick and throw whatever he could get his hands on.

"That's it," said Kane.

Kane picked Seth up without too much struggle as he was close to twice his size. He held Seth like a rolled up rug in front of him. Pinning his arms from flailing about as his head rested on kane's chest and his legs were held out to the side.

"Let me go please. Please Uncle Kane. I'm sorry! Please don't tell my dad!" Seth pleaded as he kicked his legs doing his best to squirm out of his honorary Uncle's arms and failing miserably.

….

_**Okay, how many of you want me to continue this wrestling genre? Who else is a WWE fan?**_


	2. SETH LEARNS TO HEED DAD'S FIRST WARNING

**Seth's head rested on kane's chest and his legs were held out to the side. **

"**Let me go please. Please Uncle Kane. I'm sorry! Please don't tell my dad!" Seth pleaded as he kicked his legs doing his best to squirm out of his honorary Uncle's arms and failing miserably.**

**Chapter 2**

_Seth learns to heed dad's first warning._

**(Remember, this is ALL fiction. I don't own WWE in anyway; just my own quirky imagination. ENJOY! XOXO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane continued to walk down to where he knew Hunter or Stephanie would more than likely be. Seth continued to squirm, beg and plead. Kane turned a corner and almost ran into Hunter.

Hunter took one look at the situation and instantly knew his youngest boy must have been causing trouble. He deeply sighed.

"What happened?" Hunter asked Kane directly.

"Oh nothing much, just a disgruntled child having a tantrum because he and his chosen team mates lost the match."

"They are freaking idiots!" Seth spat angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Did he break anything?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think so, just made a huge mess in the back," Kane replied.

Hunter sighed heavily again, "Okay thanks I'll take it from here."

Kane nodded and put Seth down in front of Hunter then went about his business. Seth instantly regretted his tantrum when he saw the look on his 'father's' face. He swallowed hard and didn't know what to say.

"So you think its okay to act like a spoiled superstar and throw things around for others to clean up? Humm, is that it?" Hunter asked sternly.

Seth lowered his head shamefully, "no sir," he answered softly.

"Look at me Seth."

Seth did as he was told.

"We are going to go back to where your Uncle found you and you are going to pick up your own mess. Once that is done you and I are going to your dressing room."

"I…I don't need help changing," said Seth hesitantly even though he was certain what his pseudo father really meant.

"Changing your clothes, no, you don't need my help for that; but, changing your attitude, you clearly do."

For some reason Seth lost his common sense and copped a bit of an attitude by mocking what Hunter had just said with a disgruntled look on his face and giving a bla bla bla response.

Hunter looked at him with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help but be taken back a bit surprised.

"Really? You are already in enough trouble and you are going to give me attitude? Alright, apparently you need the punishment FIRST."

Hunter took Seth by the arm and headed to the dressing room set aside just for his boys.

"Dad, no wait, I'm sorry."

"Too late Seth, it's very evident now I should have spanked you this morning when you showed attitude instead of letting you off with a warning."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better. Please dad, I promise."

"That is exactly what you said this morning now isn't it?"

Seth wanted to rebuttal but knew he had nothing to stand on as it was true. Hunter turned another corner and opened the door to where he left Stephanie and his other two boys earlier.

"Oh good you found him," said Stephanie smiling then noticed the expressions, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is someone here didn't like the results of his match and decided to throw a tantrum by throwing things around back stage; then once I got a hold of him he gives me attitude."

Stephanie sighed, "oh Seth."

Hunter took Seth's money in the bank briefcase and sat it down and then picked up a diaper bag Stephanie carries as any one of those boys could emotionally turn into a child, sometimes toddler. It was a COACH diaper bag. If anything it could be mistaken simply as an oversized designer tote. It was something only the family knew. Hunter took out a blanket for Dean and put it over him as he was now sucking his thumb in his sleep. Making it clear he really wasn't feeling well as that generally is the only time he reaches deep into his toddler self. Next he pulled out a wooden spoon. Roman was still busy with his hand held video game but couldn't help but catch what his dad had pulled out of the diaper bag. He eyed it then instantly eyed Seth and just shook his head. Out of the three it was generally always Seth and Dean getting into mischief and trouble. Even when Roman did need to reach deeper into himself as a child, he still managed stay pretty well behaved. Hunter put the wooden spoon into his inside jacket pocket.

"We should be back in less than an hour. Will you be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, that's fine I'll be busy with emails."

"I'm hungry," said Roman not hesitant to voice his needs.

Hunter handed him the diaper bag.

"There are a few snacks in the bag bud. We will try not to take too long."

Roman sighed, "k."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter led Seth to the private locker room. Every few minutes Seth tried pleading but it fell onto deaf ears. Once inside the locker room Hunter didn't waste too much time as he had one boy that needed a comfortable bed and another that needed to eat a hardy meal.

"Dad, I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry I was disrespectful to you and I'm sorry I made a mess," Seth pleaded his case with one last try.

"Too late son," said Hunter frankly as he sat down on a wooden bench.

Seth whimpered as Hunter pulled down his pants and placed him over his lap. Once he had his son adjusted and secured, Hunter began to spank him over his black colored hybrid boxer-briefs. It didn't take long for Seth to start to squirm and softly start to cry.

After two minutes Hunter stopped just long enough to pull Seth's underwear down to his knees and take the wooden spoon out of his inside pocket. His perfectly round, firm bottom was a nice shade of pink.

"Dad, I'm really, really sorry!" Seth cried, "I prooommmiissse I'll be good now!"

"Almost done son," Hunter answered simply.

With that the spoon made contact with Seth's already very tender bottom. Seth started to cry harder almost instantly. Hunter stayed strong and continued until he had given Seth a good seventy-five smacks with the wooden spoon to his sit spots and upper thighs.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!"

Seth was sobbing by time Hunter had finished. Once Seth or any of his boys called him daddy during a spanking, he knew they were deeply humbled. He put the wooden spoon away and pulled up his briefs gently before he helped his son off of his lap. Seth quickly re-adjusted himself to sit carefully on his 'fathers' lap and cry on his shoulder. Hunter happily obliged to hold him until he was calm again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter returned later with Seth who was showered and changed into street clothes and after cleaning up his mess.

"It's about time, I'm starving," complained Roman.

"Didn't the snacks help at all?" Hunter asked.

"Dad, look at me, they don't call me a power house for nothing."

Hunter smiled proudly, "okay, okay, I get it."

Hunter looked at Dean who looked so peaceful; he just couldn't bear to wake him. He also knew the limo was parked close in the garage. He leaned down and scooped Dean up, blanket and all up into his arms. He held Dean in front of him as his legs straddled his waist and head rested on his shoulder.

Stephanie put her phone into the front pocket of the diaper bag as she placed it onto her shoulder. She took Seth's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she could see in his eyes how small he looked. It was almost a perfect replica of an innocent child. He gave her a bashful smile and gladly accepted her hand.

The five walked toward the limo in the garage. On their way they found Nikki and Bree Bella arguing and saw Nikki slap Bree hard on the face. It clearly wasn't staged. Bree fell back and held her face from the sting as tears swelled in her eyes. Stephanie was just about to handle the situation when John Cena was heard running over.

"Briana, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked as he swooped down and picked her up with ease.

Bree didn't say anything as she was still a bit stunned. John looked at her sister sternly.

"Nicole you are in big trouble young lady."

"But she started it," Nikki whined.

"From what I witnessed Bree was using her words. YOU used your hand and hit her. That is NOT okay."

"But…"

"But nothing Nicole; you just wait until we get back to the hotel."

TBC…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, as you can tell I'm making John Cena 'daddy' to Nikki and Bree. Help me out with some other 'daddy' and son/daughter pairings. For instance let's say Big Show as 'Daddy' who is the 'son' or 'daughter?' **_**Give me some ideas please.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW. It shows me my time and energy was truly appreciated. Thank you! XOXO**


	3. AT THE HOTEL chap 3

AT THE HOTEL

"Bree, I'm really sorry I hit you. Really, really sorry."

"Fine Nikki," Bree said as she is usually always too submissive to fight back.

"See daddy, I said I was sorry and Bree said fine."

John (Cena) opened the hotel door and sighed tiredly.

"Thank you for apologizing to your sister Nicole; but, you're still going to be punished," he said simply as he held the door open for his girls.

Bree walked in with her luggage and couldn't help but smirk to herself. It was comforting to her to know that their 'dad' wasn't going to let her get away with what she did. Nikki walked in pouting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie and Hunter entered the hotel two bedroom suite with their three boys. Roman and Seth went directly to the food they had ordered from room service when they were a mile away from the hotel. Dean was now in a deep sleep so Hunter carried him to bed. Stephanie helped change Dean from his jeans into sleep pants and they both tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. They joined their other two boys for a late dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a room a couple floors below.

"Adam, you know dad (aka The Undertaker) said you can't suck on lollipops unless it's for your (WWE) persona. It's bad for your teeth," said Michael (aka The Miz).

"Dad isn't here sooo chilax already."

"No, dad isn't but I am. I am your big brother and you know I am in charge."

"Nuu uhh Uncle Kane is."

Michael sighed, "Adam, you know as well as I do that Uncle Kane only gets involved if I do something stupid or if you refuse to listen to me. Plus, we're going to see dad in a few days for Christmas; do you really want me to tell him that you haven't been behaving? You _**know**_ what he'll do if he finds out I had to punish you."

"Why can't you be a cool big brother for once and just let me enjoy my sucker?"

"Because I agree with dad, it's bad for your teeth now throw it away or I will and you'll be going to bed with a warm bottom for not listening to me."

"You, big brother are nothing but a true lemon," pouted Adam as he threw away his sucker.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Michael answered plopping on the bed nearest the window before he began his nightly email check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(WARNING! This little section involves adult breastfeeding. I'm totally just testing the waters here.)**

Vickie (Guerrero) and Michael (Cole) were getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on their bedroom suite door.

"It's open," called out Michael.

Dolph (Ziggler) opened the door with a sweet smile upon his face.

"I took a shower and I'm all ready for bed now."

Vickie had already prepped pillows around her as she was waiting for her son to arrive for their nightly routine.

"I'm ready for you baby," said Vickie with warm smile.

Dolph smiled ear to ear and went right to his mother and knew exactly how to position himself. Michael shook his head.

"Vick, you do realize our son is nine-teen right? A lot of people just might think it's time to wean him off."

"A lot of people just don't understand the special bond Michael," Vickie stated simply as she un-snapped her nursing bra and guided her nipple into Dolph's mouth.

Michael sighed, "Fine, I'm going to take a shower myself, I'll be back shortly."

Dolph looked up at his mother with his baby blue eyes sweetly as Vicky looked down at him fondly and stroked his soft blond curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie walked out from the bedroom, "he wants you Hunter."

"Me?"

"Yep, you."

"Alright," said Hunter as he took a couple more bites, a quick sip of his drink, wiped his mouth and headed into the bedroom to help comfort his second oldest son.

Hunter sat down on the bed next to Dean and began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Hey buddy, mommy said you wanted me huh? What do you need?"

Dean sat up as best as he could and crawled onto Hunter straddled his waist and rested his head down on his chest.

Dean yawned then sleepily answered, "I just wanted to cuddle. You're a lot bigger so its easier…but…"

"But what?" Hunter asked hugging his son and rocking him gently.

"But I just wish you were as soft as mommy and…." Dean yawned, "and mommy...(yawn)…mommy smells sweeter."

Hunter chuckled, "well, sorry I can't help you there."

"You could put some of mommy's perfume on?" Dean asked innocently.

Hunter chuckled again, "just go to sleep, you're delusional," he teased as he kissed the top of his son's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki was over John's knee, bare bottom as Bree watched justice being served. John had first used his hand and was now using a hairbrush. Nikki's beautifully tanned, perfectly round bubble shape bottom was sporting a nice crimson color. She kicked her legs so much her panties had fallen from her thighs down to her ankles. She had one hand gripped on John's leg and the other holding onto the bed comforter.

"I'm sorry," Nikki sobbed, "I'm sorry I hit Bree. I'll be good daddy! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room…

"I can't believe you got in a fight with Summer Rae," said CM punk as he placed a band aid on the girls arm.

"I can't believe she freaking pushed me. It's not my fault that guy was checking me out and not her."

"Yeah well if dad…."

Ring Ring Ring

"Damn," said Phil (CM punk)

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Philip, is AJ okay?" The concerned father-figure asked right away.

"Yeah, hello to you too dad."

"Philip, don't smart mouth me, not now. Paul (The big show) just called me and told me that AJ and Summer were in a fight," said Steve (Stone Cold Steve Austin).

"AJ was just defending herself dad."

"Were you there?"

"No, but AJ told me what happened and I believe her."

Steve sighed, "Let me talk to her please."

Phil sighed as well and handed the phone over to his 'little sister,' "dad wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes earlier, Paul (The big show) carried a kicking and screaming Summer from the lobby back to their room as he covered her mouth. Jonathan (Fandango) opened the door and let his 'father' and 'sister' in. Paul put summer down and quickly stood her to her side and gave her ten hard swats on her small but firmly rounded bottom.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!

"It is NOT okay to have tantrums! Especially when I tell you to do something little girl!"

"But it's not my faaauuuulllt," Summer whined and cried.

"Paige told me exactly what happened Summer. The boy was paying attention to AJ and you got upset and started the fight."

"But, but…."

"But what Summer?"

"It's not my faaaauuulllltt."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and went back to the TV to watch his show.

"It's not your fault that you slapped AJ and pushed her into the vending machine which she cut herself on? That's not your fault?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," Summer cried and whined.

"Go stand in the corner. I have a phone call to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade (Barrett) opened the door and as he did he ordered his son to change the channel.

"Corey (Graves) don't even THINK about ordering porn or so help me I'll blister your butt," he said before he opened the door then saw his daughter, "what happened to your key?"

"I forgot it," said Paige as she walked in with a bucket of ice.

Wade took the bucket, "And what took you so long?"

"Summer and AJ got in a fight. I had to explain to Summer's dad what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"That it was all Summer's fault. She got mad at AJ and pushed her against the vending machine."

"I know AJ is your best friend so do you swear to me that it was REALLY Summer that started it and not AJ?"

Corey eyed his 'sister' from his peripheral and simply smirked and shook his head slightly as he knew chances were high that Paige was covering for AJ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, I don't feel good," stated Cameron sadly.

Dave (Batista) looked down at his little girl and picked her up, "Ohh my poor baby. I know Dean wasn't feeling well earlier either. I hope it's nothing too serious," he said as he held her and swayed with her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Cameron to fall asleep with a thumb in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody (Rhodes) was rough housing with his brother, Heath (Slater) and while doing so knocked into their little sister, Eva Marie which caused her to spill her nail polish all over her PJ's and the comforter.

"You guuuyyys, look what you made me do!" Eva whined as she saw the mess.

Randy had just showered and finished getting dressed as he walked out and saw his boys messing around and causing the big mess.

"BOYS! FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!"

Cody and Heath knew that tone well and knew better than to test their 'father.' They obeyed instantly.

"Princess, go in the bathroom and clean up and change while I deal with your brothers."

"K daddy."

Randy watched his little girl gather knew sleepwear and head into the bathroom before he brought his attention onto his two boys.

"Before I went into the shower, WHAT did I tell both of you?"

Both boys looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Randy sighed and turned directly to his oldest.

"Heath, what did I say?"

"You told us to stop messing around and find something quiet to do cuz we needed to get to bed earlier than normal cuz we were leaving extra early in the morning."

"Ohh so you _did_ hear me."

"Heath sighed, "sorry dad."

Randy raised his eyebrow, "so what is your reasoning…Cody?"

"We were kinda fighting over the remote."

"Kinda?"

"Well, yeah, we weren't really mad at each other. We were play being mad and umm yeah, then we knocked into Eva," confessed Cody.

"So you both started messing around after I told you both to settle down? Correct?"

Both boys hung their heads, "yes sir."

Randy looked at both of them for a moment before he spoke.

"Boys, each of you stand in a corner, now."

They both whimpered but obeyed. Randy went to the bathroom and retrieved a hairbrush from his 'daughter.' He sat down on one of the king size beds.

"Cody, you first, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy?"

"Yes Dean?"

"If I'm still sick by Christmas, does that mean I don't get to celebrate it?" Dean asked very soft spoken.

Hunter couldn't help but feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside when any of his boys let their 'little boy' selves out.

"Of course not buddy. If we have to put a mask on you so you can at least lie on the couch with everyone around you then so be it."

"I can't wait. We get to see Uncle Shawn (Michaels) and our cousins, Brad (Maddox) and Maryse; but, you know who I'm most excited to see?"

"I bet it's the same person I'm super excited to see as well, am I right?"

"Colby!" stated Dean as excited as he could in his weak form.

"Yep, she is on winter holiday for a whole month. I'm sure your little sister is just as excited to see all of you," smiled Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody walked back to the corner with a very red stinging bottom and tears falling down his boyish face. Heath was over Randy's lap and he proceeded to give him a spanking he hoped his 'son' would not soon forget.

"Dad! Dad! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Heath cried.

"Oh you will be sorry little boy. We have only just begun," stated Randy firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked in and looked at her 'father,' Chris (Jericho) and brother Justin (Gabriel).

"Hey kiddo, did you find the ice machine?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I think I found more than that," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I took a video of a fight I saw."

"A fight? Who was fighting?" Justin asked as his interest was now peaked.

"Summer and AJ."

"Oh, they at it again, hum?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah, but…."

"But what baby girl?"

"I think Summer is getting blamed for it."

"Let me see the video," said Chris as he held out his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANK YOU for your reviews! When you take a moment to review its shows me that you appreciate my time and energy spent in writing it. That means a lot to me.**

**XOXO**


	4. JUSTICE Chap 4

"**A fight? Who was fighting?" Justin asked as his interest was now peaked.**

"**Summer and AJ."**

"**Oh, they at it again, hum?" Asked Chris.**

"**Yeah, but…."**

"**But what baby girl?"**

"**I think Summer is getting blamed for it."**

"**Let me see the video," said Chris as he held out his hand.**

**Justice**

Ring ring ring ring…

"Hello?" Paul (Big Show) answered.

"Paul, its Chris, Emma caught something very interesting on video. It involves Summer and AJ."

"Let me guess; is it Summer pushing AJ into the vending machine?"

"No, quite the opposite; its AJ pushing herself into the vending machine. My guess is so she could lie and say Summer did it."

Paul sighed as he looked over at his daughter still standing in the corner, "What room are you staying?"

"582."

"Summer and I will be right there to see the video."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul watched the video and looked over at Summer.

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell me you didn't do it? You just kept saying it wasn't your fault."

"I..I don't know daddy. I was just so confused and when you came and saw me fighting with AJ you thought I was holding onto her instead of her holding me and you were so mad and…(tears falling) I'm sorry."

As Paul was sitting on the edge of the bed he held out his hand for his daughter to step closer. As she did he guided her closer and helped her onto his lap and cuddled her tenderly.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have examined the evidence more. I mean, I know you can be a firecracker but I also know you are more mouthy than physical and don't normally push or hit."

"It's okay daddy, I don't know why AJ hates me so much."

"I don't think she hates you. I think she just became brattier after her daddy retired and clearly her big brother doesn't keep her in check as often as he should," said Justin adding in his two cents.

"Mmm and on that note," said Chris, "Steve (Stone Cold) has enlisted me to keep those two in check since he retired from WWE. I clearly have slacked and I too am sorry Summer; but, I promise, this ends now. And if you will excuse me I have a little girl to see who needs her bottom heated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock Knock

Phil (CM Punk) checked the peep hole then opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Chris," he said as he opened the door further and moved to let him in.

Chris stepped in, "hi Phil, where is your sister?"

"In the bathroom brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed."

"Okay, I'll wait. So tell me, do you know the story about Summer and AJ?"

"About tonight? I just know Summer pushed AJ into a vending machine and AJ's arm got cut on something sticking out from it. She attacked her over some guy."

"So you believe her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you have known Summer for over a long time now, have you ever seen her just attack someone, especially over a boy?"

"Well, not over a boy but I know Summer hit Nat that one time."

"True, yes, but Natalya said some pretty mean things about her too."

Punk shrugged, "Yeah, okay, soooo what's your point?" He asked with a bit of a tone.

"Watch it little boy or by the end of my visit you too will end up over my knee."

Punk unfolded his crossed arms, "Sorry Uncle Chris, and umm what do you mean too? You're here to spank AJ? I don't get it."

"Emma caught AJ and Summer on video as you know she likes to document her life; well, in the process of that, she recorded AJ taunting Summer. Plus, it also showed Paige pushing Summer closer to AJ so it would appear somehow that it was Summer that pushed AJ. Which reminds me…"

Chris sends a text message to Wade explaining that Paige was involved with helping AJ in getting Summer in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade read the text message.

"Paaaaiiigge," Wade called out to his daughter who was in the other room of the suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ walked out of the bathroom feeling proud of herself, thinking she got away with getting Summer in trouble. She sees Chris and suddenly isn't feeling so sure of herself.

"Umm hey Uncle Chris, what brings you in our room?" She asked nervously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NEXT MORNING AT THE AIRPORT….**

It was early and many of the younger WWE superstars did not care at all to be up. Dean was feeling better but not by much. Seth was tired but was on his best behavior due to the spanking he had received less than 24 hours prior. Roman, which was uncommon, was whining and complaining. He walked in front of his parents along with Seth but not until he struggled with getting his luggage out of the back of the cab and complaining about it the entire time. Hunter sighed, made a knowing face and looked at his watch.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"It's been about two months since Roman last got in trouble. It's about that time," Hunter smirked.

"What? Are you serious? You keep track of how often you punish the boys?"

"No, with Dean and Seth there is no way I could keep track; but, with our powerhouse, yes, and I'm telling you a spanking lasts him about two months. I swear by it."

"Really?"

"Truly, IF Roman does push his attitude to the point of landing over my knee, mark that calendar two months from now and watch."

"You..what..no way..yet, I am curious now. Okay, fine, IF Roman does end up in that much trouble I'll mark the calendar."

Hunter chuckled, threw one of the bags over his shoulder then leaned his head back into the cab.

"Dean, buddy, wake up. I don't think you want the world to take photos of me carrying you do you?"

"I don't care daddy," Dean answered sleepily.

The cab driver raised his eyebrow from hearing Dean call Hunter daddy but didn't put too much thought into it.

"I think you will care when you are feeling better. Trust me buddy, I can't carry you right now. It's much too public. You don't want that photo in the tabloids. I promise you will thank me later."

Dean whined and whimpered but got out of the cab. Stephanie felt so bad for him. She cupped her hands around her face.

"Sweetheart, baby, I know you want more than anything to just be our little boy and rest; but, as you can see around us we are at the airport and lots of people and paparazzi is always around somewhere. Be a big boy for mommy and daddy. When we are waiting for the arrival of the plane you can rest on my lap and then on the plane you can rest on me there too. That's the extent of what we can do around the public, okay pumpkin?"

Dean let out a bit of a whimper as it took every bit of energy he physically had to mentally change his little Dean emotions and mentality back to big Dean; at least enough to fool the public eye. Stephanie noticed and smiled and gave him a cheek to cheek hug and whispered in his ear.

"good boy. Mommy is very proud of you."

Dean blushed a bit and mumbled a groggily thanks. Hunter took Dean's bags so all he had to carry were his own two legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passed security and waiting for the arrival of the plane sat many of the WWE family. Aj, wearing baby blue sweats with JUICY written on the back and a perfectly fitted zip up hoodie couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She sat between Chris and CM punk. She noticed Paige avoided sitting directly on her sore bottom by sitting on her father's lap (Wade Barret). Her bottom hung passed his thigh just enough for comfort. AJ knew how her friend had also gotten in trouble as they were best friends and told each other everything. She gave up the fight of trying to find a comfortable way to sit on a regular chair. She looked over at her brother who was sleeping against the wall. She then looked over the other direction and took a deep breath of hope.

"Uncle Chris?"

"Yes short stuff?" He asked kindly.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"I don't know, can you?" He teased.

"Unnccllee Chhrriisss."

Chris chuckled, looked down at his 'daughter,' Emma, as she rested her head on his outer shoulder.

"Yes, you may, but do it carefully so not to disturb Emma okay?"

She smiled a big smile of relief and motioned her head yes as she got up and carefully sat on her uncle's lap as her friend Paige was doing. She rested her head on his other shoulder and Chris gave her a warm, loving squeeze before he noticed what his nineteen year old 'son,' Justin, (Gabriel) was doing.

"Justin, it's six in the morning, put that game away."

"Aww dad come on, it's not like we're doing anything right now," Justin said as he kept playing his hand held.

"Then use this downtime for something more productive like reading, educating your mind, not rotting it."

"I'm not rotting it, it's good for hand and eye coordination," Justin again answered while still playing.

"Justin, put the game away. You know you're not allowed on that thing more than an hour a day; do you REALLY want to spend that hour now? I thought you told me your favorite time to play was right after dinner."

Justin was too into the game to really think about anything else.

"Yeah, dad, now, come on."

"Fine, I'm watching the clock and I better not hear you whine about not being able to play later."

"Yeah yeah fine," Justin saying brushing his dad off so he can focus.

Chris sighed knowing very well he would have to be dealing with him later that evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lied across a few chairs and rested his head on Stephanie's lap and fell back to sleep. Seth read a book and Roman couldn't seem to find anything to satisfy him while he waited. Hunter walked over from checking the monitors.

"Our plane is going to be delayed by twenty minutes, not too bad I guess," he said as he sat between Stephanie and Seth.

Roman heard what his father said, he was already feeling grumpy and didn't want to chance getting in trouble by saying something disrespectful so he got up and walked over to the window. Roman simply woke up in a bad mood and he just couldn't shake it. He watched the planes outside; but, it didn't seem to help calm him as much as he hoped. Bray (Wyatt) and Bo (Dallas) walk into the area. Bray was busy checking his schedule and wasn't focused highly on where his boy was going.

"Hey Roman," said Bo.

Roman tightened his fists and took a deep breath. To Roman (and his brothers) he found Bo to be one of the most obnoxious people he knew. He thought of him as that one cousin he would gladly go through life without ever knowing.

"Hello Bo," Roman answered as he gritted his teeth.

"Sooo wacha doin?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Mmmm no, not really."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Bo, please just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"But why?"

"Oh my God Bo! Because I am trying to have some quiet time," Roman answered and prayed what he said would work.

Seth noticed and sat a bit closer to watch as he knew how much Roman couldn't stand Bo and wanted to see what would happen.

"Why do you want quiet time?" Bo asked.

Bo was grating on Roman's last nerve.

"Didn't you know that being around positive people is a sure way of cheering you up?" Bo announced.

"Goooo aaawwwaaayy BO," Roman tried again.

"If you just want to be happier you just have to BOOO LEee.."

POW!

Roman punched Bo right in the mouth and instantly felt sorry as Roman truly isn't a bad guy, just a lost kid from the streets with a bit of a temper that likes to show itself every now and then.

"Shit, shit, shit, Bo I'm so sorry!" Roman tried as Bo held his mouth and started to cry.

Bray ran over as well as Hunter. Hunter pulled Roman aside by his arm and got right near his ear.

"Little boy you are so, SO lucky we are in public right now or I would have you across my knee this VERY second!" Hunter stated in a loud whisper.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Roman attempted to whisper back and feeling very young in age.

"Go sit by your mother and wait for me."

"But…"

"Now!"

Roman flipped up his hoodie to cover his face and quickly made his way over to Stephanie. He held his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Seth was wide eyed as he saw it all go down but said nothing to further antagonize his brother as he walked by him. Stephanie was upset but knew her son would be chastised more than enough by her husband. She sighed and kept rubbing Dean's back in order to keep him sleeping. She didn't want him awake and riled up.

Twenty minutes later Hunter was back after he had helped Bray and Bo as best as he could. He looked at Seth who was sitting next to Roman. By the look on Hunters face, Seth knew to move and he did without hesitation. Hunter sat down.

"Roman, go to the nearest bathroom and wait for me."

Roman looked at Hunter with wide eyes, "but dad, you can't punish me here, it's too public, people can hear."

"Oh, there is another way for me to punish you that hardly makes much sound and his much more effective."

"No daddy, please, please not that."

"You're already getting 6 Roman, don't make it 8."

He whimpered then stood up and went right to the nearest bathroom without any further delay. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he hated ever punishing any of his kids; but this way, it was always the hardest.

"Hon, do you really have to use that? Can't it wait until we get to Texas?"

"That's several hours from now Steph. Bray and Bo are going to miss their flight as Bray has taken him to the local urgent care. We think Roman may have broken his nose. So, I'm sorry Steph but no, it can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, my AWESOME readers, any guesses as to **_**what**_** it is that Hunter will be using to punish Roman? I'll give you ONE clue…its **_**NON-**_**sexual so don't go there. Lol**

**And please review as it lets me know how much my writing is appreciated. Thank you! XOXO**


	5. FLYING TO TEXAS Chap 5

"**You're already getting 6 Roman, don't make it 8."**

**He whimpered then stood up and went right to the nearest bathroom without any further delay. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he hated ever punishing any of his kids; but this way, it was always the hardest.**

"**Hon, do you really have to use that? Can't it wait until we get to Texas?"**

"**That's several hours from now Steph. Bray and Bo are going to miss their flight as Bray has taken him to the local urgent care. We think Roman may have broken his nose. So, I'm sorry Steph but no, it can't wait."**

FLYING to TEXAS

Hunter grabbed the "diaper bag" and stood up.

"Seth, come with me please."

Seth became very nervous, "Whh why dad, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I need you to stand outside the bathroom and make sure your brother and I have privacy."

"Ohh," Seth looked at his mother then back at Hunter, "Okay," he sighed as he hated to help his dad in anyway associated with punishing his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam (Rose) looked around and noticed his big brother was busy on his phone. He retrieved his backpack and snuck a piece of candy from his secret stash and popped it in his mouth.

"I saw that," said a very deep husky voice.

Adam almost choked then snapped his head in the direction from where the voice came. His blue eyes widen like huge cup saucers. He whimpered immediately and grabbed a napkin and took out the candy.

Kane chuckled, "caught you red handed hum?"

"Yeah…sorry," Adam answered and sighed heavily as he threw the chocolate in nearby garbage.

Kane sighed, "Do you have your toothbrush and toothpaste in your backpack as well?"

"Yeah, you know how my dad and big brother are totally crazy strict about it," the eighteen year old answered somberly.

Kane looked over at Michael (The Miz) then back at his youngest nephew, Adam.

"If you PROMISE to eat only three pieces and then brush your teeth before we board, I will pretend I never saw a thing, deal?"

Adam looked up at his massive sized uncle, "Really? Yeah, I promise!"

Kane smiled, "Okay then, go for it. I'll block the view from Michael."

"Thanks; but, curious, why don't you just tell Mikey that you said I could have some?"

"I could; but, we both know that he would only turn around and tell your dad and then that will get ME in trouble. Remember, your dad is MY big brother; and you of all people know how big brothers can be," he chuckled lightly.

"Ooo yeah, good point," Adam smiled ear to ear as he popped the first chocolate morsel in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth stood outside the bathroom entrance as Hunter entered inside to give his oldest his punishment. Roman knew the first question his father would ask so he supplied the answer without the question.

"The room is empty, I checked."

Hunter nodded, "Alright, good."

Hunter placed the oversized, designer "diaper" tote bag on the bathroom sink counter.

"You know I don't want to do this Roman; but, you know I have to, right?"

"Yes sir," Roman answered as bravely as he could

"Why did you hit Bo? What could he possibly have done to you in order for you to punch him in the mouth?"

"Nothing dad, honest. I just lost it. I mean yeah, he was being really annoying like he always is; but, that's all he was doing. He didn't deserve to be hit like that. I feel awful."

"I'm glad you already feel remorseful. Let's get this over with; jeans and boxers down and bend over the counter here."

"Please, dad, please, I'm really sorry."

"Roman, you prolong this and it only gets worse."

He whimpered with a feeling of defeat and did as he was told. Hunter reached inside the bag and pulled out a rattan cane. Roman whimpered again but said nothing. Hunter rolled up his sleeve and swished the cane a few times in the air. Hunter then sat the cane down and pulled out a jar of petroleum-jelly. His son was to be taught a lesson; but, not with intent of any true lasting harm. He took a good size amount of the jelly and rubbed it generously over his eldest son's beautifully, firm, rounded, tanned bottom. Once that was completed, Hunter washed his hands and retrieved the cane again.

"Roman, you are receiving six lashes. You are to count each one, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Hunter swished the cane a few more times in the air; his foot was in perfect placement as it lined with Roman's curve of his bottom. He motioned softly a couple times before he moved his hand back further and landed the cane very sharply against Roman's bottom. Roman hissed and tears instantly formed.

"One Sir."

Hunter waited about five seconds to line the cane up again perfectly.

SWISH!

"Mmmm, two sir!" Roman replied as he tightened his fists due to the pain.

To Roman it felt like a knife edge of fire and lightning. Hunter lined the cane again perfectly.

SWISH!

Roman let out a small cry but knew he had to stay as quiet as he could in order not to draw attention to the public.

"Three sir," he stated as tears fell down his beautiful face.

Hunter wanted it over with quickly; but, he knew he had to be careful and precise in order to not cause any true damage to his son's skin or body. He lined the cane up again and took a deep breath.

SWISH!

Roman went back and forth on his feet and wanted to bolt from the room. It took everything in him to not runaway or move. He started to cry harder.

"Four Sir."

Hunter started to rub Roman's back.

"You're doing wonderfully son, just two more."

Again, Hunter lined the cane.

SWISH!

Roman let out a bit of a scream, louder than he meant to. Loud enough for Seth to hear and his heart instantly saddened as he could hear the agony in his brother's voice.

"Shhhhhh baby boy almost finished. Which number was it?" Hunter asked tenderly.

"Five Sir," Roman sobbed as quietly as he could manage.

"Alright, just one more to go."

Hunter looked at the previous five thinly stripped marks that were now vividly placed on his son's tender bottom. He placed the cane over Roman's fleshiest area. He studied himself, pulled his arm back then landed with a good sound force.

Roman's knees almost buckled from the pain. He cried and wanted to straighten up and rub his bottom immensely; but, he waited for further instruction once he let his father know the number.

"Sss six…ssiissir," Roman finally managed to say.

Hunter put the cane down and tapped his son on the shoulder to let him know it was now okay to stand. Roman didn't hesitate; he stood up and instantly threw his arms around Hunter and sobbed over his shoulder. Hunter held him as long as Roman needed him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth quickly placed a pillow on Roman's seat of the plane just as Roman was about to sit. Once he felt the softness of the pillow he looked over at Seth and gave him a heartfelt thank you through his eyes and soft smile. Seth nodded in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn (Michaels, aka The Heartbreak Kid) waited at the airport with his daughter, Mayrse, son, Brad (Maddox) and niece, Colby. Six-teen year old Colby especially couldn't wait to see her parents and three older brothers. Due to scheduling and commitments, she had Thanksgiving with her Uncle Shawn and her two favorite cousins; but, was unable to spend it with her immediate family. It had been four month since she seen any of them physically. It wouldn't be long until the family was once again fully united.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review please, thank you. Side note, I'll be updating my other stories shortly as well. **

**XOXO**


End file.
